SWEET
by Grellady
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo sangat polos, polos artian sebenarnya. Wonwoo sangat menyukai segala hal yang manis manis. Jisoo sahabat kecil Wonwoo yang selalu mengajaknya beli ice cream dan mengajarkan berbagai hal. First kiss Wonwoo diambil oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab (JIWON / MEANIE) JISOO X WONWOO , MINGYU X WONWOO , SVT FANFICTION


Cast :

· Jeon Wonwoo

· Kim Mingyu

· Hong Jisoo

Rated : T-M/?

Catagories : romance

Leght : ONESHOT

Summary :

 _Jeon Wonwoo sangat polos, polos artian sebenarnya. Wonwoo sangat menyukai segala hal yang manis manis. Jisoo sahabat kecil Wonwoo yang selalu mengajaknya beli ice cream dan mengajarkan berbagai hal. First kiss Wonwoo diambil oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab_

HATI HATI :

Sangat OOC; BoysLove

 **HOLA HOLAAAAAAAA KEMBALI LAGI BERSAMA GRELL! KALI INI, AKU BAWA FF ONESHOT UNTUK PEMANASAN SEBELUM MELANJUTKAN STOLE MY HEART! MIYANEH PEMBUATAN STOLE MYHEART SANGAT LAMA.. KARENA TERBENTUR IDE, MAKANYA AKU KASIH FF INI DULU DEH SAMBIL MENUNGGU PENYELESAIAN CHAPTER 3 STOLE MYHEART YANG AKU BUAT LEBBIIIHHH PANJANG.. HARAP MAKLUM YA KAWAN KAWAN /GRINS/**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Wonwoo sudah kelas satu SMA tapi tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, ciuman, memadu kasih, dan berpacaran. Yang ia tahu hanya ice cream,permen, coklat, dan juga Jisoo. Sangat kekanak kanakan memang, tapi itulah yang diajarkan Jisoo sahabat yang terpaut satu tahun diatasnya. Jisoo tidak ingin Wonwoo terjerumus masalah rumit percintaan kenyataannya, Jisoo hanya ingin Wonwoo menjadi Wonwoo yang polos miliknya sendiri.

"JISOO-YA! HONG JISOO!" Wonwoo mengedor pintu kamar putih milik Jisoo dengan brutal.

'Cklek' pintu putih itu terbuka menampilkan lelaki tampan bersurai orange dengan tampilan khas baru bangun tidur. Wonwoo yang melihat Jisoo mengucek mata segera menarik narik tangan Jisoo

"Jisoo-ya! Cepat mandi. Temani aku ke toko coklat yang dipersimpangan. Ada coklat jenis baru" Wonwoo berbicara dengan mata berbinar dan wajah yang sangat lucu. Ingin rasanya Jisoo menerkam Wonwoo saat itu juga.

"Arra arra, aku akan mandi. Masuklah dulu Wonu-ya" Jisoo menarik Wonwoo kedalam kamarnya dan mendudukkan Wonwoo di ranjangnya.

Sekitar tigapuluh menit, Jisoo keluar hanya dengan celana jeans dan handuk bertengger di bahunya, tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos sangat jelas. Bisa dipastikan jika ada fans Jisoo, ia pasti akan pingsan sambil mengeluarkan darah melalui hidungnya. Wonwoo diam memperhatikan Jisoo. Dia berfikir sambil meraba perut ratanya, kenapa perutnya tidak seperti Jisoo yang membetuk kotak roti sobek. Ada sesuatu yang tergerak dalam hatinya membuat pipinya sedikit merona.

"Wonu-ya, ayo cepat" Jisoo memecahkan lamunan Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun mengangguk cepat dan mengikuti Jisoo dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

"Choco lava tadi sangat enak Jisoo-ya. Kamu harus traktir aku tiap minggu kesana!" seru Wonwoo antusias

"Bisa bisa uang jajan bulananku ludes dalam seminggu hanya untuk membelikanmu ice cream setiap pulang sekolah dan juga choco lava tiap minggu. Kamu tidak kasihan melihat sahabatmu ini Wonu-ya?" Jisoo mengeluarkan wajah pura pura sedihnya saat berjalan menuju rumah.

"Hmm, bagaimana traktir aku choco lava sebulan sekali. Tapi ice cream tetap setiap hari?" Jisoo mengusak rambut Wonwoo gemas sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah baiklah, Wonu"

dddrrrttt

 ** _~Neowa nal sarangjjokjie da damaseo_**

 ** _(throw it in the air)_**

 ** _Teong bin haneure ollimyeon~_**

Jisoo berhenti dan mengangkat telepon sedikit menjauh dari Wonwoo yang sedang beli ice cream.

"Iya umma, aku akan segera pulang"

"..."

Jisoo menutup teleponnya dan menghampiri Wonwoo

"Wonu-ya, maaf aku harus pulang menjemput ayah di bandara. Kamu mau ikut? Atau aku antar pulang?" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, ia masih mau beli ice cream dan permen yang banyak.

"Aku akan menunggu temanku disini Jisoo-ya, tak usah khawatir" Wonwoo menutupi kebohongannya dengan senyum yang manis sehingga Jisoo percaya.

"Baiklah, hati hati disini ya Wonu-ya. Maaf aku gak bisa nemenin kamu lebih lama, nanti akan ku jemput" Jisoo mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan membalas "Gwaenchana"

Setelah kepergian Jisoo, Wonwoo mencari tempat duduk untuk menghabiskan ice creamnya. Untung saja dia tidak jadi beli 2 cup ice cream, Jisoo pergi mendadak. Wonwoo asik menghabiskan ice cream ditangannya tidak menyadari ada seseorang disebelahnya yang terus memperhatikan cara makan Wonwoo.

"Kamu sangat menyukai ice cream?" Wonwoo menoleh dan mengangguk cepat.

"Namaku Kim Mingyu, kamu?" Pria disebelah Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya mengajak berkenalan

"Jeon Wonwoo" Wonwoo meraih tangan Mingyu dan bersalaman.

"Kamu tau hal yang lebih manis dari ice cream" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya lucu

Mingyu menyuruh Wonwoo untuk mendekatkan telinganya. Mingyu berbisik

"yang lebih manis dari ice cream adalah ciuman"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan wajah bingung. Ia tidak pernah mendengar hal itu

"Apa itu ciuman?"

"Ikut aku. Akan aku tunjukkan"

Wonwoo mengikuti Mingyu ketempat yang sedikit pengunjung taman. Setelah merasa tempatnya cocok, Mingyu menghimpit tubuh Wonwoo pada pohon. Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya diam. Mata Mingyu yang mulai tertutup, Wonwoo mengikuti menutup mata. Wonwoo merasakan ada benda kenyal yang sedikit basah menyentuh bibirnya. Perlahan lahan benda kenyal itu bergerak sedikit minta balasan. Wonwoo mencoba membalas dengan menghiap benda kenyal yang taklain adalah bibir Mingyu.

Mingyu semakin memperdalam ciuman membuat Wonwoo sulit bernafas. Wonwoo memukul pelan dada Mingyu dan Mingyu melepas ciuman. Keduanya terengah engah, wajah Wonwoo sudah merah seperti tomat. Wonwoo merasakan ada ribuan kupu kupu yang berada diperutnya .

"Bagaimana? Manis bukan?" Mingyu memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua setelah berciuman.

"A-aniyo, rasanya seperti permen mint. Aku tidak begitu suka permen mint. Aku harus pergi, Jisoo pasti mencariku. Sampai jumpa" Wonwoo meninggalkan Mingyu yang terdiam

Mingyu masih diam beberapa saat tidak sadar Wonwoo telah meninggalkannya sendiri

"Bibirnya sangat manis lebih manis dari apapun yang pernah ku coba"

'Aku menatapmu dari jauh

Mengagumimu

Menjagamu

Memujamu

Mengawasimu dimanapun kau berada

Walaupun aku tahu dia selalu disampingmu menjagamu

Disaat dia lengah, aku akan menghampirimu

Menyentuhmu,berbicara denganmu, dan berasakan bagaimana manisnya bibir merahmu

Ternyata yang aku lakukan lebih indah dari ekspektasi

Aku akan terus berusaha mencapaimu JEON WONWOO' –Kim Mingyu

END?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

Wonwoo masuk kedalam kamar Jisoo tanpa permisi. Duduk disebelah namja bersurai orange yang sibuk membaca buku biologi.

"Hyung, ciuman itu apa sih?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan wajah polosnya memandang Jisoo

"Ehem..bagaimana ya menjelaskannya ya" Jisoo menggaruk tengkuknya bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo yang sedikit 'dewasa'

"Kemarin, ada yang bilang kalau ciuman lebih manis dari ice cream. Dan dia mempraktekannya dengan Wonu"

"Jinja?! Siapa yang melakukannya? Temanmu?" Wonwoo mengangguk cepat

"Kim Mingyu"

"Baik, hyung akan mengajarkan apa itu ciuman sekaligus menghapus ciuman dari Kim kurang ajar Mingyu itu" Jisoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke Wonwoo. Otomatis Wonwoo menutup matanya.

Sekali lagi, Wonwoo merasakan banda kenyal menempel dan bergerak di bibirnya. Namun, kali ini Wonwoo merasakan hal lain. Bibir Jisoo sangat manis berbeda dengan bibir Mingyu yang terasa seperti permen mint. Wonwoo mengulum bibir atas Jisoo, dan Jisoo mengulum bibir bawah Wonwoo. Mereka sama sama tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman. Napas mereka tidak bisa menolerir akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman yang cukup lama itu.

Wajah Wonwoo dan Jisoo sama sama merah.

"Bibir hyung manis seperti Ringo Ame*!" Wonwoo kembali menerjang Jisoo untuk mencium bibir Jisoo. Jisoo yang berusaha menahan dirinya, mulai lepas kendali. Seperti ia akan mengajarkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman pada Wonwoo

 **_TAMAT_**

*Permen apel khas jepang yang ada di festival festival

 **MIYANEH MIYANEH KALO CERITANYA KURANG SREG, ALURNYA KECEPETAN DAN GAK NGE-FEEL BIKINNYA BARENGAN SAMA STOLE MY HEART SIH JADINYA BEGITU/?.. KALAU ADA KESAMAAN CERITA BUKAN MAKSUD AKU NGIKUTIN YHAA INI CERITA MURNI MUNCUL DARI OTAK FUJO KU MUEHEHEHEHEHE**

 **AKU BUAT CERITA INI KARENA KANGEN SAMA WONWOO HUAAAA MY ULTIMATE BIASSSSS SEMOGA SAJA PAS KONSER WONWOO BISA GABUNG BARENG 12 MEMBER SVT LAINNYA**

 **BTW SELAMAT ULANGTAHUN WONU SUAMIKU *DIGEBUKIN READERS* SEMOGA MAKIN GANTENG MAKIN BERKARISMA, MAKIN MAKIN DEH MUAH/?**

 **SEKIAN CUAP CUAPKU DISINI! DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA ^^**

 **AJU NICE!**


End file.
